


The Personal and Professional Reports of Officer Tishra Kandia

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ben Solo is alive, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Is this crack?, Mostly Canon Compliant, Non-Linear Narrative, Not that they're very good at keeping it a secret, Secret Relationship, everyone lives nobody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Tishra Kandia, Officer in charge of tracking the Resistance's (Rey's) location for the Supreme Leader. Needless, to say, she has observed some interesting and confusing events. Here are her records from between the years of 34-35 ABY.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, mention of Tishra Kandia/Rose Tico
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	The Personal and Professional Reports of Officer Tishra Kandia

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Kylo had an employee specifically for keeping tabs on Rey and couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy!

_Notice of Promotion of Officer Tishra Kandia_

_Last Name: Kandia  
First Name: Tishra  
Sex: Female  
Species: Human_

_Time in First Order: 5 years  
Ship: The Steadfast  
Specialties: Locations; Resistance Tracking; Analysis_

_Promotion to: **Supreme Leader’s Personal Officer in Charge of Tracking Resistance Activity**_

_Special notes (from the Supreme Leader): While all evidence of Resistance activity should be monitored and analyzed by you and your team, any and all evidence of the location of the Jedi, Rey, should be delivered directly and immediately to me._

* * *

_(Partial transcript of conversation between Tishra Kandia and Supreme Leader Ren, First Order Archives)_

**[Supreme Leader]:** And you will be reporting _directly_ to me. I assume you have no questions?

**[Officer Kandia]:** Actually, Sir, if I may...

**[Supreme Leader]:** Yes?

**[Officer Kandia]:** Why is the location of the Jedi girl [so] integral? One Jedi is not particularly militarily viable, so her value must be elsewhere. _[pause]_ Of course, this is for the purposes of my research. 

**[Supreme Leader]:** _-throat clear-_ The First Order will balance the Force. We cannot do that without her, preferably alive. 

**[Officer Kandia]:** Of course, Sir.

**[Supreme Leader]:** You are dismissed. 

_(End transcript)_

* * *

_[Audio File, First Order Archives]_

**[Officer Kandia]:** Beginning recording at 20 hours. Resistance base location is well hidden; off-base expeditions still fairly easy to track. The Jedi Rey was spotted and reported directly to the Supreme Leader on a supply run, but was gone by the time he arrived. Faster tracking systems currently being upgraded. End report.

* * *

_(Audio File, First Order Archives)_

**[Officer Kandia]:** Begin recording at 17 hours. Jedi has been located several times since previous report. Tracking has consistently failed since then, until recently. Supreme Leader Ren left on an excursion [yesterday] to a small moon, where Rey was reported to be. He returned 36 hours later, turned in a brief and uninformative report. Encounter with Jedi unreported, even at highest clearance levels. My team is currently filling in the gaps. 

**[Officer Kandia]** _(personal notes)_ : Supreme Leader Ren’s motives for tracking the Jedi are still unclear to most of us. I can only assume he has his reasons. Their ‘relationship’- for lack of a better word- has as of yet shown little connection to the war. Obviously, the office of Supreme Leader cannot have a conflict of interest. Still, I wonder as to his interest. End report.

* * *

_(Audio file, First Order Archives)_

**[Officer Kandia]:** Begin recording at zero hours. Several meetings- undocumented but presume[d]- have occured between Supreme Leader Ren and the Jedi since my last report. No new information about Resistance base locations; all meetings have occurred off-planet. Minimal reports filed by the Supreme leader himself except regarding ship mileage. 

**[Officer Kandia]:** The number of items reported missing by the Supreme Leader is notable- usually food or extreme weather clothing. One might guess the Jedi girl is stealing them, though he never seems disgruntled by their loss, only filing for replacements. These will be forwarded to supply room employees. 

**[Officer Kandia]:** The non-violence of their meetings continues to be confusing, due to their status as enemies. However, it is not my place to speculate. End report.

* * *

_(Partial transcript of conversation between Tishra Kandia and Supreme Leader Ren, First Order Archives)_

**[Supreme Leader]:** Was there an issue with my last report, Officer?

**[Officer Kandia]:** Well, Sir, a number of items are generally reported missing after your off-planet excursions, and I was wondering if there is anything I should file regarding that. 

**[Supreme Leader]:** I believe what I do with these items is not your jurisdiction?

**[Officer Kandia]:** Yes, Sir. _[pause]_ Of course, if you ever need extra supplies before these… journeys- let us know, and we can have that arranged. 

_[pause]_

**[Supreme Leader]:** I will. Thank you for your consideration, Sir. Dismissed. 

_(End transcript)_

* * *

_(Audio file, First Order Archives)_

**[Officer Kandia]:** Begin recording at eight hours. Another excursion was made by the Supreme Leader to track the Jedi. Again, he returned near-empty handed and revealed nothing about the mission. The privacy of this is so closely guarded that even his closest advisors are not told what transpires. 

**[Officer Kandia]:** Few major deviations from standard visits noted. Medical reports noted a scattering of light bruises on the Supreme Leader’s neck. These were deemed benign. End report.

* * *

_(First Order Medical Reports Detailing an Outbreak of Flu on the Supreme Leader’s Ship)_

Origin: Unknown. First noted case in Supreme Leader Ren. Rey of Jakku was reported to have similar symptoms at approximately the same time. Relation unconfirmed and unknown.

Recovery Time: Rapid. Widespread inoculation and treatment prevented the outbreak from lasting over a fortnight. 

Related Reports: Soon after the outbreak, the Supreme Leader filed an essay regarding transmission of pathogens through the Force. Relation unknown and unconfirmed. 

**(End Report)**

* * *

****[Officer Kandia]:** Begin recording at thirteen hours. The Supreme Leader returned from another excursion to track the Jedi, seeming displeased with whatever transpired. Later ordered his old mask reforged. Connection unknown. End report.**

* * *

**_(Analysis Report of Necklace Turned in by Supreme Leader Ren)_ **

**Planet of Origin: Pasaana, Forbidden Valley  
Name: Fertility Necklace**

**Cultural connotations: Symbol of Fertility. Often given out at the Festival of the Ancestors, particularly to wish those attempting to start a family good luck. Often worn by newlyweds or those hoping to start a family.  
 _(Private note: Regarding these connotations, why would the Supreme Leader have one of these from the Jedi Rey?)_**

**Official Note: Supreme Leader Ren used this clue to follow Rey to Pasaana, then returned with a badly damaged A-Wing and demanded an excursion to Kijimi.**

**_Analyzed by Officer Tishra Kandia. No stone was left unturned in locating this item’s origin._ **

**_(End Report)_ **

* * *

**_(Audio file, First Order Archives)_ **

****[Officer Kandia]:** Start recording at two hours. Shortly after arriving on Kijimi, Stormtroopers present report a duel between Supreme Leader Ren and an invisible opponent. When the Supreme Leader returned to the ship, the following…**

**_[Edited]_ **[Supreme Leader]:** She’s in my quarters. Lock down the ship.**

****[Officer Kandia]:** Security team was unable to explain how the Jedi infiltrated our ship.**

****[Officer Kandia] _(private note)_ :** Is it possible she was there for a meeting with the Supreme Leader? Was the lockdown for her own security and not ours? Unknown. End report.**

* * *

**_(Audio file, First Order Archives)_ **

****[Officer Kandia]:** Begin recording at twenty-three hours. Shortly after the encounter on Kijimi, Supremely Leader left in his personal two-seated TIE for Kef Bir, where the remains of the Death Star lie. No reports of his location have occured since then. A rumour reports that he was fatally wounded by the Jedi. I personally doubt this. We hope for his safe return. End report.**

* * *

**_(Audio file, Galactic Government Historical Archives)_ **

****[Tishra Kandia]:** Begin recording at one hour. Morale is low after defeat of First Order fleets. General Hux was revealed to be a Resistance spy. While official reports say he was shot and killed by Pryde, there is widespread belief that he escaped, possibly with the help of traitor Stormtroopers. **

****[Tishra Kandia]:** The Supreme Leader was reported to have died on Exegol after joining the Jedi, Rey, in a battle there. A rumor states that he left alive and joined the Resistance. No sources or evidence for this rumour. **

****[Tishra Kandia]:** The Resistance is offering pardons and rewards for defecting First Order officers. I wonder if I must join General Hux and the Supreme Leader. My loyalty has always lain more with Ren and less with the Order. I only hope I can do so safely. End journal entry.**

* * *

**_(Audio file, Tishra Kandia’s personal postwar journal)_ **

****[Tishra Kandia]:** Begin recording at fifteen hours. I have joined the Resistance and betrayed a quantity of information to them. While it was a difficult decision, my heart told me it was the right one, and I have been accepted- albeit hesitantly- into the Resistance ranks. **

****[Tishra Kandia]:** Furthermore, I feel no qualms stepping down from my position serving former Supreme Leader Ben Solo. He has finally been united- permanently- with his quarry, and no longer needs my help finding Rey. I wish them the best of luck on Naboo. **

**_[door opening]_ **

****[Rose Tico]:** Tishra? Sorry, are you busy?**

****[Tishra Kandia]:** I’m just finishing up, actually.**

****[Rose Tico]:** Just wanted you to know, mess ends in ten minutes. **

****[Tishra Kandia]:** Thank you, Rose. End report.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think Rose would totally date a FO defector, and even though we have no idea what Kandia's personality actually is it's fun to stir in at the end. 
> 
> Comments would be appreciated!


End file.
